Fearless
by Shirakatsu Kazuya
Summary: Kazuya jamás fue bueno expresando sus sentimientos. No desnuda su alma a cualquier persona. Pero Mei es el único que ha podido ver a través de él durante muchos años. Y esta vez no es la excepción. Ahora lo sabe ¿tiene sentido negarlo? No. Mucho menos cuando el cariño que ambos comparten es real. Sincero. Y correspondido. MiyuMei (Miyuki Kazuya x Narumiya Mei)


Conozco a Mei lo suficiente como para saber dónde puede esconderse cada vez que necesita privacidad. Es irónico, alguien como él adora verse rodeado de gente. Tampoco me molestaba pasar la velada con el equipo, parecían conversar de asuntos que no eran relevantes para mí. Supe que el béisbol no estaba siendo trivial ahora mismo ¿qué podía decirles? En momentos así quería estar aislado. Justo como Mei estaba haciendo. Me disculpé, algunos insistieron con que me quedara. Fraternizar con el equipo temporal debería importarme, pero ciertamente... No quería hacerlo. Estaba bien de ese modo. Sólo... Importaba qué tipo de relación tenemos en el Diamante. Eso era todo...

Hacía frío. Demasiado frío. Mi aliento generaba pequeñas motas de vapor contra mis guantes de lana, el abrigo debería ser suficiente y sin embargo la helada brisa entraba por mi espalda. Ah, mierda. No había llevado otra chaqueta ¿en verdad podía hacer este frío? No estábamos en invierno— bien, espero no morir de hipotermia. Mañana tenemos un juego—. El reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche, bastante temprano y el sol apenas se estaba escondiendo en el horizonte. Era un paisaje bonito, ver como teñía todo a su paso con ese fuerte color rojizo. Japón no ofrece ese tipo de vistas. Esos paisajes. Esa gente. América... Era como vivir en otro planeta. No me sentía muy cómodo, nada de aquí resulta familiar ¡y el idioma! Nunca había pensado que mi inglés sería tan pésimo. Fue vergonzoso saber que todo el equipo se burló de mí por ello. También incómodo, como si hubiese desnudado una parte de mí que ni siquiera yo conocía. No me gustaba en absoluto. Mei intentó verle el lado positivo como siempre hacía ¿me servía de algo? No. El único que podía saber cosas de mí era Mei. Nadie más.

 **Solamente Mei me conocía mejor que yo mismo. Y eso no me asustaba. Al contrario.**

Reconocí la melena rubia escondida entre los asientos de la banca. Esperaba no verle dormido o me vería tentado a burlarme de él de por vida ¿dormir en plena noche de hielo fuera del hotel? Vaya...— No todo lo que está congelado es helado comestible, Mei. No te comas la madera—.

— ¡Kazuya! No me tomes por estúpido. Estoy cansado y la música me daba dolores de cabeza ¿sabes lo que fue lanzar esas nueve entradas? Por primera vez en años me duele la muñeca. Nunca pensé que jugar contra esos equipos sería tan duro—. Mei comenzó a quejarse nada más abrí mi boca y tomé asiento a su lado. No pude contener una quisquillosa risa.

—Vamos, apuesto a que fue emocionante. Tuve que pensar demasiado. Valió la pena. Como si hubiésemos jugado contra las grandes ligas.

—Creo que si jugáramos contra ellos algún día, llegaríamos a entradas extra. Y dudo que me dejen lanzar todo el juego— Mei exhaló un sonoro suspiro frustrado. Acababa de quejarse por lanzar mucho, y ahora se quejaba porque podría lanzar menos. Era todo un caso perdido. Bueno, no podía hablar mucho sobre ello. Yo era mil veces peor.

—Sería interesante ¿sabes lo que sería pensar en estrategias para vencerlos?

—A veces tu determinación me asusta ¿la usas para otra cosa?— no lo preguntaba como burla sino completamente en serio. Alzó una ceja expectante, apoyando las manos en el respaldo del asiento delantero y descansado sobre ellas la mejilla sin quitarme un ojo de encima. Lo único bueno que podía sacar de la noche invernal, era la forma en como resaltaban los ojos de Mei. Y su nariz pequeña algo roja debido al frío. Como... Como un pequeño querubín. Supe que pasé demasiado tiempo mirándolo porque él se removió incómodo. Incluso intuí ver un sonrojo en sus pómulos. Oh.

—Ah... Pues claro. Ya sabes, en los estudios y todo eso— mi respuesta no le convenció. Mei frunció más el ceño ¿qué más esperaba? Solté una risa entre dientes, mi cuerpo se movió solo y choqué apenas el costado de mi cuerpo con el suyo. Él maldijo entre dientes y regresó el golpe con mayor intención ¡ah, sí era como tratar con un crío! Sólo provocó que me riera más alto. Quizás eso sí podía asustarme de su compañía, el hecho de poder sonreír y reírme siendo yo mismo. Siendo real.

—Kazuya, a veces me preocupas. Eres un tipo genial ¿por qué no tienes amigos? O lo que sea.

 **—Me basta contigo, Mei.**

Empalidecí. Sentí como de pronto la sangre abandonaba mi rostro e insistía en instalarse sobre mis mejillas. Tragué saliva irremediablemente nervioso. Había metido la pata, de por sí Mei sabía cuán importante era para mí pero ¿de esta forma? ¿Diciendo que sólo con él estaba más que bien? ¿Que no necesitaba a nadie más? Mei era idiota, posiblemente no había entendido el doble sentido de mis palabras. Me atreví a mirarle y estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Un gesto que yo conocía muy bien. Mei estaba orgulloso ¿estaba bien si preguntaba el por qué? Mordí el interior de mi mejilla, todo estaba tomando un alarmante giro. Porque mi corazón estaba latiendo demasiado deprisa ¿iba a enfermarme?

—No pensé que me veías de esa manera, Kazuya— comentó malicioso. Ah, maldición. Había entendido perfectamente a qué me refería.

— ¿Tiene sentido negarlo?— me sentí pequeño. Encogí mi cuerpo lejos de él apoyando los brazos sobre las rodillas y entrelazando mis dedos con tanta fuerza que llegaron a temblar. El silencio de Mei sólo lo hacía más difícil. No quería sentirme así, nunca lo busqué y me lo permití ¿cómo pude haber sido tan descuidado? Sin darme cuenta, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me había enamorado de Mei. Desde ya hace mucho tiempo atrás. Al menos eso era lo que yo creía sentir. Nuevamente él se quedó callado ¿desde cuándo mi boca soltaba tantas tonterías? No tenía por qué saberlo. Era el único secreto que debía guardar de él.

—No. Me alegra saberlo, Kazuya. Es más, me siento aliviado— para mi sorpresa, Mei no estaba enfadado ni asqueado. Sonreía. Con una dulzura que me hizo estremecer. Agradecí que no me estuviese viendo o yo no lo habría soportado, estaba mirando fijamente la nada— no eres el único que se siente así ¿sabes?

— ¿A qué te refieres?— pregunté tan rápido que me arrepentí al segundo. Maldita sea ¿no podía quedarme callado? Eso lo hacía muy bien. Pero hoy... ¿Hoy qué?

—También te quiero de esa forma— aclaró ¿cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo es que él podía decir esas palabras con tanta facilidad? ¿Por qué Mei podía vivir sin el miedo de aceptar lo que siente? Era tan... Espontáneo y maravilloso. Completamente opuesto a mí. Sentí la garganta hecha un nudo, mis músculos entumecidos y ninguna palabra parecía ser suficiente para ser dicha. Mi actitud pareció ser graciosa para Mei porque comenzó a reírse fuertemente con el rostro rojo hasta las orejas. Ah, se había sonrojado. Qué... Qué lindo.

—Mei... No es gracioso.

—Ya, lo siento. Eres demasiado torpe, Kazuya. Y por alguna razón no me sorprende. Anda, bésame— desafió acercándose a mí de golpe y emocionado. Parecía un crío ansioso por entrar al campo de juego y yo tieso como un cubo de hielo ¿había escuchado bien? No tenía que ser cierto. Mei acababa de perder la cabeza. Y yo el absoluto control de mis emociones, porque el sonrojo que tanto quise evitar escapó de mí y se apoderó de mi rostro.

— ¿Q-qué demonios me estás pidiendo?

— ¡Te estoy haciendo un favor, no lo hagas más difícil! Tú quieres hacerlo. Yo también. Anda.

Joder ¿era en serio?

Observé sus enormes ojos. El deseo en ellos. Las ansias. Las esperanzas. Y algo que realmente me asustó: cariño. Uno indescriptible, irreconocible. No eran ojos de un simple amigo. Una sensación arrasante y letal que caló hasta mis huesos. Mei... Mei me quería. De verdad. De la misma forma que yo a él. Volví a tragar saliva con más calma, lentamente una de mis manos descansó sobre su mejilla derecha. Dios, estaba temblando como una hoja. Vaya estúpido. Cuánta adrenalina. La piel de Mei era suave y cálida debido al rubor, se veía realmente... Lindo. Poco a poco la distancia fue nula y eso lo hacía más tortuoso. Podía sentir su caliente respirar contra mis labios y pestañas. Y cuando quedaban unos mínimos centímetros a romper, dirigí mis labios hacia su frente. La besé apenas, un roce suave y corto antes de apartarme completamente. Mi corazón bombeaba demasiado rápido, sentía que iba a explotar. No pude hacerlo. No sabía hacerlo. Mei quedó estupefacto, no lo culpo, pero en vez de enojarse o gritarme como siempre, comenzó a reírse como idiota. Okay, me lo merecía. Había actuado como un enorme tonto.

—Demonios, Kazuya ¿Hablas en serio?

—Ah— suspiré pasando una mano por mis cabellos.

—Estás haciendo un puchero.

—No lo estoy. Eso sólo lo haces tú.

— ¡Claro que sí! Quería... Quería que lo hicieras— pero ambos en vez de sumarnos a un mar de quejas y sermones, comenzamos a reír. Fuerte. Sincero. Mei se acercó hasta poder juntar nuestras frentes. De nuevo mi pecho golpeaba fuertemente, sujeté sus manos contra las mías y eso fue todo. Un corto silencio. La música a lo lejos. Y la respiración de Mei acariciando mi rostro.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste de la fiesta?— pregunté. No planeaba moverme.

—No lo sé. Quería estar a solas.

—Arruiné tu plan.

—Porque eres un idiota.

No pude hacer otra cosa más que sonreír de la misma manera que Mei lo hacía para mí. Calmado, auténtico y cargado de cariño. Si no tenía motivos para negarlo ¿por qué darme motivos para esconderlo? Ya no tenía sentido. Él se inclinó rompiendo el contacto de pronto y, con lentitud maravillosa, presionó sus labios contra los míos. Suave. Dulce. Cálidos. Pequeños. Me perdí completamente en ese mar de sensaciones, la textura fantástica de su boca, el sabor de su respiración colándose entre labios apenas separados. Fue una oportunidad perfecta, una apertura que mi cuerpo aprovechó por sí solo. Deslicé mi lengua, palpando la carne húmeda de ellos. Empujé mi cuerpo contra el suyo en un abrazo inexperto mientras me inclinaba hacia un lado, presionando más. Y más. Y más. Hasta encontrar el completo interior de su boca.

 **Y fue probar la misma gloria.**

No sentí nada más. No debía pensar. Sólo dejarme llevar, ser yo mismo después de tanto tiempo, y hasta ahora jamás había saboreado esa libertad.


End file.
